


There's always fun to be had on a train

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>train journeys to work never have to be boring especially with your lover in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always fun to be had on a train

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt for the mattexkinkathon which was 'Public Sex'

They decided to catch the train down to Cardiff this time from his flat in London. Neither of them felt like driving and wanted to spend as much time as possible close together before separating back to co-workers. Alex loved the weekend off, curled up around to Matt, hardly ever leaving the bedroom apart from the need of food. They boarded the train from Euston finding 2 seats secluded at the back of the carriage to which they seated themselves as they waited for the rest of the passengers and the train to depart. A little over 20 minutes the train departed descending on the 3 hour journey to the studios, only leaving them with a couple of passengers at the front of the carriage all looked like young adults transfixed with their iPods practically leaving them the only 2 passengers aware of anything and very secluded if noticed at all. Matt clicking onto this lifted the arm rest separating them up out of the way and curled round Alex placing his hand on her thigh. Sighing she lent her head on his shoulder cuddling into him. They sat in contented silence with Matt’s hand slowly wondering higher up her thigh dipping underneath the hem of her skirt. Placing her hand on Matts wrist stilling him she whispered in his ear

“Darling, we can’t. We’re on a train with people”

Growling back to her ear he whispered “with 3 people ahead who haven’t noticed we’re even here and all who have earphones in not even hearing the tanoy let alone us here whispering. Just sit back and relax and even though I love hearing those noises and screams of my name, try to be a bit quiet just in case.”

Nodding her head in reluctance and also because the idea of him bringing her to climax in a very public place indeed turns her on even more. Turning her head into his shoulder she closed her eyes feeling his hand wonder higher until he reached the crease of the top of her thigh. She licked and caressed at the skin exposed on his shoulder and neck urging him to carry on. He moved his hand to the right cupping her feeling the lace between his fingers of her tiny really no point in wearing knickers before pressing his finger firmly against her clit, making a moan escape from her lips before she turned her head more muffling any sound into his shirt. He removed his hand and then dipped it inside her knickers feeling her wet slick sex along them returning to circling her clit with his finger. Her chest was heaving; panting and fuchsia blush creeping up her showing the height of her arousal. She was getting so close, right to the edge she just need more, more of him, fill her, complete her. Just as she thought she was finally getting there, he stopped removed his hand and grabbed her wrist to pry her away from him

“Matt please, I need you”

“You will, just lie back abit across and lean your head against the window, just no sound. Okay? I mean it this time”

She did as he asked, turning to look through the gap of the seats spotting that no one could see them still and if they could were paying no attention before turning back to look at Matt nodding her consent and then biting the inside of her cheek for silence. Looking her in the eye seeing she could handle it and was ready he pulled down his joggers and boxers just enough to free himself and lifted her skirt her pushing aside her knickers sliding into her easy as it is to breathe. He stopped once full to let her accommodate him before pulling back slightly and thrusting in again. Keeping a steady pace they were both turned into each other’s shoulders seeking more comfort but also to muffle any sound to pass their lips. Climbing closer and closer to the edge the tanoy above sounded alerting them they were going to be arriving at the next platform shortly. Both frozen in place in fear of being caught and also to the indecency of their situation as the voice spoke, Matt glanced out the window to see they only had a few minutes before they arrived, thinking quickly he thrusted back into her at a faster speed gliding his hand down between her folds to rub furiously at her swollen clit

“Come on Alex, we’ve got a minute at the most. Come for me sweetheart. Now” he growled and bit into her shoulder at the last part feeling himself spill into her as her walls contracted as she came as well. Quickly righting their clothes and sitting respectively in their seats the train stopped and the carriage started to fill with more people. They turned to each other furiously panting from the post orgasm comedown, blush sweeped across their faces and then started to giggling to each other realizing how close they were to being caught. Alex leaned over to nip at his earlobe whispering

“Oh darling, we are definitely doing that again but how about in the bathroom with a lock? There’s public and then there’s _public._ ”


End file.
